kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyblade (Nightverse)
The Keyblade is a powerful weapon that often takes the form of a sword in the shape of a key, hence the name. Some known Keyblades in the Nightverse are: Full Throttle Full Throttle is the Keyblade occasionally used by Jack of Spades, and unlike most Keyblades, is designed more like a car key than a skeleton key, hence the name. It is somewhat like the Keyblade, in that it doesn't look at all like a conventional Keyblade, and that it is certainly a power-oriented weapon, rather than Magic-oriented. However, it is slightly stronger than the Fenrir, and also has a more dangerous ability. Strength Bonus: +9 Magic Bonus: +2 Ability: Soul Siphon: abosrbs 10% of all damage inflicted on enemies and regenerates as health and MP for the wielder. Example: if one hit inflicts 30 damage, then the Jack of Spades will recover 3 HP and MP. Very lethal when combined with lots of combo pluses and air combo pluses. Trivia *Unlike most Keyblades, the entire length of the Keyblade has a jagged edge on one side, like most car keys do. Part of the reason that this Keyblade inflicts more damage than others is because it's designed to be used "cut-side first"; so that it's more like attacking with a sword than a steel pipe. Binding Chain The Binding Chain is one of the two Keyblades normally used by Xion in The Nightverse. It resembles Sora's Oblivion Keyblade, although it's much less... ornate. Another way to describe it is as "a slate-gray Oblivion with deteriorated "teeth", and a number of pitch-black chains across its length." This Keyblade represents Xion's time with Roxas, along with the fact that she absorbed him. Appropriately, it "evolved" from Roxas's Oblivion that represented Sora's memories of Riku. Strength Bonus: +6 Magic Bonus: +2 Ability: MP Bind: This ability is only available during MP Charge, and inflicts MP Damage on the enemy with each hit. When dual-wielding, however, only attacks with the Binding Chain are applied. Also, rather than just depleting the enemy's MP, it seals it, preventing that amount of MP from being used for the remainder of the battle. Trivia *The Binding Chain has the same stats as the Oblivion Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II, which further shows the similarity. Innocent Blood Innocent Blood is the other Keyblade that Xion normally wields in The Nightverse. Just as the Binding Chain represents Roxas, Innocent Blood represents Sora, from whose memories of his beloved Kairi (metaphorically speaking, his blood and the innocence of its essence). Also, just as the Binding Chain evolved from Roxas's Oblivion, Innocent Blood evolved from his Oathkeeper, which had represented Sora's memories of Kairi. Innocent Blood, however, does NOT share as close a resemblance to its previous form as the Binding Chain does to Oblivion. Innocent Blood is, in terms of design, a hybrid between the Oathkeeper and Xion's Omega Weapon, although re-colored and with the Oathkeeper's "teeth" and guard. The handle is brown leather, and the guard is of silver. The shaft is deep red, like the color of blood (also seen on Xion's cloak in Avenger Mode), while there is also white lightning-like designs on it, which represent innocence, which "must be cherished and protected." The teeth are an exact duplicate of the Oathkeeper's, although the colors are inverted. Strength Bonus: +4 Magic Bonus: +5 Ability: Desperate Charge: This ability is activated when Xion enters critical health, and it gives her the status effects Haste, Berserk, Shell, Protect, and Regen, meaning that Xion's Defense and are Magic Defense doubled, her movement and attack speed are increased by a factor of 2.5x, and her Strength is increased by 50%. Another effect of Berserk is that Xion's combos are infinite, meaning that until Regen gets her HP above Critical (at which point all of the status benefits end), her combos will continue without end. Trivia *Stat-wise, Innocent Blood is the exact opposite of Two Become One, also called "Two Across". Pinnacle of Light The Pinnacle of Light is a Keyblade that Xion can sometimes wield in The Nightverse. Just as the Binding Chain evolved from Roxas's Oblivion, and Innocent Blood evolved from his Oathkeeper, the Pinnacle of Light appears to have evolved from Sora's Ultima Weapon. The Pinnacle of Light can best be described as a color-swap of the Ultima Weapon as seen in Kingdom Hearts II', although the teeth resemble those of the Lingering Sentiment's Gaia Bane. The entire Keyblade is silver (lighter than the Kingdom Key) with ice-blue highlights on it, and the handle is wrapped in pale white cloth, possibly cotton. As its name describes, the Pinnacle of Light is the most powerful of all Keyblades that are alligned with Light, being one of the four most powerful Keyblades in existence. So far, Xion has only been able to summon this Keyblade when transformed into '''La Nova Encante'. Strength Bonus: +12 Magic Bonus: +12 Ability: Trivia *The Pinnacle of Light takes its name from a gaiden chapter in Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi (Fire Emblem 6: The Sword of Seals/The Binding Blade), in which the player obtains one of the eight Legendary Weapons of that game, that instance being a tome of Light Magic, which is nicknamed "The Pinnacle of Light". Category:Keyblades Category:Nightverse